La Luz del Norte
by shadowjadis
Summary: "Como los Stark dicen, se acerca el invierno, pero tal vez haya lugar en esas tierras heladas para un rayo de sol…" Robb incumplió su promesa con Walder Frey, pero... ¿y si la dama en cuestión no hubiera sido miembro de una casa menor, sino nada más y nada menos que una bastarda del mismísimo Oberyn Martell?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares mencionados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de nuestro adorado George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto 12 "¿Y si…?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Cuando le curó el brazo tras la batalla, sintió que se fijaba en ella más de la cuenta. Su presencia parecía ponerlo nervioso. Entre sus abanderados era el Rey en el Norte, el Lobo, un joven guerrero que había mostrado con creces su valía; sin embargo, en aquella tienda, ella había tratado con un muchacho cohibido que se obligaba a ocultar el dolor que le provocaba aquella cataplasma, aunque fracasaba en ello. Varios días después, cuando se volvieron a encontrar durante la marcha, él la reconoció y acudió a saludarla, no sin una cierta vergüenza que resultaba adorable. Entonces supo que había logrado captar su atención. Cuando, en el siguiente alto en el camino, fue él quien acudió a buscarla a ella, no le cupo la menor duda de que Robb Stark tenía interés en ella; un interés que no tenía ninguna relación con sus conocimientos sobre hierbas y curaciones. Siempre trataba de entablar conversación con ella con cualquier pretexto. Le dejó acariciar a su huargo. Le contó historias del frío Norte y mostró curiosidad por lo que ella quisiera explicarle sobre el ardiente sur. Insistió en acompañarla en sus paseos nocturnos. Le habló de su medio hermano que había decidido vestir el negro, de su hermana pequeña que prefería montar a caballo y ensuciarse en lugar de bordar y hacer otras cosas propias de las damas, y de su difunto padre, con sincera admiración y una nostalgia que encogía el corazón. Poco a poco fueron acercándose más y más. Una noche, tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de sus hermanos, el norteño buscó consuelo en sus brazos… y entonces Tyene obtuvo la confirmación que necesitaba: se había enamorado de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le pidió que se casase con él, y así lo hicieron: ante la atenta mirada de los arcianos. Misión cumplida.

* * *

Los guerreros norteños hacen reverencias a su paso y la llaman la Reina en el Norte. No está mal para una bastarda, piensa. Su padre siempre fue una excepción, pero todo el mundo sabe el trato que se les da a los hijos ilegítimos en los Siete Reinos. Aunque no le desagrada recibir tanta cortesía, Tyene se siente extraña al ejercer de reina consorte en lugar de septa y sanadora, como está acostumbrada.

No obstante, no olvida quién es ni por qué está allí. Ninguno de esos hombres, ni siquiera su amante esposo, imagina que esas suaves manos pálidas, además de sanar cualquier herida, también saben preparar los venenos más mortales. Tal vez tenga que hacerlo tarde o temprano. De momento, su trabajo es esperar, observar e informar.

Algunas noches, cuando el lobo cae rendido después de poseerla, se escabulle de su abrazo y, burlando a los guardias, acude sola a la pajarería para enviar cuervos. Un día, mientras escribe uno de esos mensajes a la luz de una vela, Robb se despierta y le pregunta qué está haciendo. Con su tono más dulce e inocente, le responde que la carta es para su familia. Dorne está muy lejos y quiere que su padre y sus hermanas sepan que está bien. Él la abraza por detrás y le besa el cabello color miel.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también echo de menos mi hogar –responde con tristeza- Muchas veces desearía estar en Invernalia con mis hermanos y no aquí –con ternura, le acaricia la barbilla y le da un rápido beso en los labios- Al menos tú tienes familia con la que regresar…

Mientras su esposo vuelve al lecho, Tyene no puede evitar que le remuerda la conciencia. De pronto, se siente mal por estarle mintiendo después de lo bien que la ha tratado. Tal vez se esté empezando a encariñar con el Joven Lobo…

* * *

Al volver a Aguasdulces, todo son problemas. Robb prefiere no hablarle de ello, pero Tyene sabe escuchar y buscar información por otros medios. Al fin y al cabo, para eso la enviaron allí. Su tío Doran decidió que era la más adecuada para ir a enterarse de qué se cocía en el Norte.

Una de las primeras noticias que les recibió fue que la madre de su esposo había dejado escapar al Matarreyes. También ha oído comentar a los soldados que medio ejército de las Tierras de los Ríos se sacrificó por un molino. Desde su llegada, los Frey han abandonado a los norteños. Ella misma vio partir los estandartes por la ventana. Para colmo, hace apenas dos noches Lord Karstark asesinó a los rehenes, lo cual ha provocado un gran revuelo. Durante el desayuno, oyó comentar a un Umber (¿o era un Glover?) que planean decapitarlo, lo cual podría suponer el abandono de toda la Casa Karstark. Personalmente, a ella le parece una exageración castigarlo de esa manera. Si hay un deseo que comprende mejor que nadie, es el de venganza…

Al menos, desde que la tienen prácticamente confinada, no tiene que soportar las miradas acusadoras de Lady Catelyn; aunque la trata con cortesía, la frialdad y el ligero rechazo que le produce no han pasado desapercibidos para la dorniense. Sabe que no aprueba su matrimonio con Robb. Nunca terminará de acostumbrarse a la rigidez de los norteños…

No coincide de nuevo con Lady Catelyn hasta unos días después de la muerte de Lord Hoster Tully. Después de mucho insistir, al fin consigue que Robb le permita ir a una de las reuniones de su consejo de guerra. Al revelarse el motivo de la asamblea, se escuchan todo tipo de exclamaciones y murmullos en torno a la mesa. El Rey en el Norte ha tomado una decisión: ante el camino que está tomando la guerra, considera que la prioridad debe ser recuperar Invernalia de manos de los hombres del Hierro. Para ello, no obstante, deberá atravesar Los Gemelos… el hogar del hombre al que humilló al romper el compromiso con su hija. Tyene siente cómo las miradas se posan en ella, algunas con más discreción que otras. La solución que Robb propone es llegar a un acuerdo con Lord Frey por medio de otro matrimonio. El Pez Negro se muestra en desacuerdo. Lord Edmure protesta (lo cual no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que él es el candidato más probable). Lady Catelyn desconfía. Sabe lo testarudo y rencoroso que es el viejo Frey, y no cree que vaya a aceptar el trato así como así. Y de hacerlo, está segura de que no perdonará la ofensa sin antes cobrársela de alguna manera. Aunque no conoce a Lord Walder, Tyene debe reconocer que está de acuerdo con ella. Y así se lo hace saber a su marido cuando todos se retiran a sus aposentos.

* * *

-Los hombres del Hierro mataron a mis hermanos. ¿Esperas que simplemente deje que continúen destruyendo mi hogar sin mover un dedo?

-No es eso –responde ella- ¿Pero no crees que eso sería abandonar? ¿Qué hay de vuestra causa? ¿Y de la guerra?

Él la mira con el ceño fruncido. Sacude la cabeza.

-Tengo una batalla más importante que librar, Tyene. ¿Sabes cómo me llaman algunos de mis abanderados? ¡El Rey que perdió el Norte!

La muchacha se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué importa lo que piensen ellos?

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Yo nunca pedí ser Rey en el Norte. Todo esto lo empecé por mi familia, y estoy perdiendo la poca que me queda. No puedo dejar también que nos arrebaten nuestra casa.

-¿Y no podrías simplemente enviar a algunos hombres de confianza a retomar Invernalia? Tus enemigos son los Lannister. Ellos tienen a tus hermanas. ¿No sería mejor luchar por ellas, que aún están vivas?

-¡Hombres de confianza! –al Joven lobo se le escapa una risa ahogada y amarga- Ya hemos perdido a los Karstark. No puedo permitirme prescindir de ninguno de mis hombres. Aunque decidiera seguir avanzando hacia el sur, necesitamos a los Frey.

-Pero tu madre tiene razón –replica ella- Ese Lord Walder no me da buena espina. Además, no tienes ninguna garantía de que vaya a aceptar la alianza. Y aunque la aceptase, ¿quién sabe lo que tramará? Si es como Lady Catelyn dice…

-No tengo miedo de Lord Frey –la testarudez y la dureza del Norte se reflejan en él al contestar- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? ¿Qué sería una pequeña humillación a cambio de su lealtad?

En ese momento, siente como si hubiera un gran abismo entre ellos. Él es algo más joven que ella, lo sabe, pero por una vez, lo ve como el niño que es. En condiciones normales, se sentiría enternecida por su inocencia, pero no puede contener un suspiro.

-No es tan fácil, Robb –sólo lo llama así en la intimidad- Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente, y un hombre con el orgullo herido puede ser muy peligroso. Podría ser incluso que planease…

No puede decirlo. Al pensar en Robb muerto, asesinado cruelmente por quien creía su aliado, se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Entonces, una certeza aterradora despierta en su interior: lo ama. Robb Stark ya no es sólo un potencial aliado para su casa en la guerra contra los Lannister. Lo bien que siempre la ha tratado, la confianza que ha puesto en ella, su carisma… poco a poco le ha hecho olvidar por qué fue hasta allí en primer lugar. Tyene se sorprende a sí misma al darse cuenta de que no le importa la misión. El miedo a perderlo es genuino.

-No quiero que te hagan daño –reconoce con un hilo de voz, con una de sus manos blancas en la mejilla de su esposo.

Ve cómo los labios del Stark se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba al tiempo que apoya la mano sobre la suya. Después se la besa con ternura.

-Te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada, Tyene –susurra él.

-Eso no basta. Prométeme que no irás allí.

-No puedo –niega con un suspiro- Necesitamos a los Frey. Sólo ellos pueden proporcionarnos el ejército que necesitamos.

Al oír la frase, una repentina idea ilumina los ojos azules de la dorniense. Algo que había estado allí desde el principio, pero ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta.

-No, no los necesitas. Yo puedo conseguirte un ejército. Mi padre… ¡todo Dorne se uniría a nosotros!

Él la mira sorprendido, confuso. Como si no creyera o no comprendiera lo que le está diciendo.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Lo sé, parece una locura. Pero no perderíamos nada por intentarlo. Podríamos ir a Lanza del Sol y negociarlo. Sé bien que toda mi casa estaría más que dispuesta a unirse a vosotros contra los Lannister.

El rostro de Robb se ensombrece ligeramente. Da unos pasos pesados hasta la ventana y contempla la noche. El aire empieza a ser más gélido y huele a tormenta.

-No hace mucho envié a alguien en quien confiaba a conseguirme aliados, y terminó traicionándome y matando a mis hermanos.

-Entonces ven conmigo –ella le toma ambas manos en las suyas- O envía a alguien que me acompañe, a alguien de confianza.

* * *

Las calles empedradas y estrechas de Lanza del Sol, dan la bienvenida a Tyene y a una Lady Catelyn con la piel algo enrojecida tras varios días cabalgando por las cálidas tierras del sur. Al fin han llegado a su destino. Antes de una audiencia con los príncipes Doran y Oberyn, se les ofrece a ambas mujeres una comida para reponer fuerzas tras el viaje y un baño para refrescarse. Una vez descansadas, se presentan ante los representantes de las casas más importantes de Dorne y varios miembros de la Casa Martell para exponer sus argumentos.

-Dorne lleva años manteniéndose al margen de las disputas de los demás reinos. Gracias a ello, no nos hemos visto afectados por la guerra –habla Doran al terminar de escuchar a su sobrina- ¿Por qué deberíamos implicarnos ahora?

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, mi señor –responde Lady Catelyn- Como bien decís, Dorne es un reino poderoso, y uno de los pocos que no ha sufrido las miserias de la guerra. Vuestro apoyo podría suponer un gran cambio. Juntos podríamos poner fin de una vez por todas a esta lucha.

Doran se queda pensativo. Reposa el mentón en la mano, como planeando su próxima jugada en una partida de sitrang, sopesando las palabras de la dama norteña y las que piensa decir él mismo.

-La princesa Myrcella es la prometida de mi hijo Trystane. Eso nos vincula con el Trono de Hierro; no nos conviene un enfrentamiento contra la casa real. Además, ambos niños se han tomado mucho cariño.

-Bueno, Tyene es ahora la esposa de un Stark, así que técnicamente, también nos unen lazos con el Norte –interviene Oberyn con una media sonrisa- Y está claro que ella también ha tomado mucho cariño a su Joven Lobo.

A la rubia se le escapa una sonrisa por el comentario de su padre. Un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas color vainilla de rosado.

-Comprendemos que nadie desea verse involucrado en las batallas de otros –retoma la conversación Lady Stark- Pero aunque Dorne hasta ahora se haya mantenido en paz, tarde o temprano nos acaba afectando a todos. Un niño rey cruel e ilegítimo se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. Sólo los Siete saben los daños que Joffrey Baratheon puede llegar a causar. La muerte de mi esposo fue una muestra de ello.

-Mi señora, hablo en nombre de todos cuando os digo que lamentamos mucho vuestra pérdida –asiente Doran.

-Os lo agradezco. También yo lamento la pérdida de vuestra hermana y vuestros sobrinos que, si me permitís recordároslo, murieron a manos de los hombres de los Lannister.

-En eso lleva razón, Doran –comenta Oberyn- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a continuar de brazos cruzados mientras esos asesinos ocupan el poder?

-Se dice que la Casa Martell no olvida –una voz, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, se une a la conversación. Se trata de una joven de pelo negro y trenzado con hilos de cobre, esbelta y refinada- Hace años que buscamos la venganza por tía Elia. ¿Por qué seguimos esperando?

-Así es, Nymeria tiene razón –contesta Tyene enérgicamente- ¿Os preguntáis qué podemos ganar con implicarnos en esta guerra? ¡Puede ser la oportunidad de hacer justicia que hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo! Tal vez nosotros solos no pudiéramos hacer frente a los Lannister y al Dominio, pero ahora contamos con el apoyo de las Tierras de los Ríos y del Norte.

En la sala empieza a notarse la exaltación. El príncipe Oberyn sonríe con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos oscuros. Nymeria y su hermana Obara sueltan exclamaciones de aprobación, al igual que los miembros de otras casas nobiliarias allí presentes. Tan sólo Doran, con un suspiro mudo, sigue sin parecer convencido.

-El Norte tampoco olvida fácilmente –dice Catelyn Stark- Si bien todos nos arriesgamos a perder algo en la batalla, podéis estar seguros de que toda vuestra ayuda quedará recompensada. Tal vez no podamos devolverle la vida a Elia, ni tampoco a Ned, pero sí podemos hacer que el reino sea un lugar mejor.

-Sí, debemos hacerlo… si no por los que ya hemos perdido… debemos hacerlo por tu nieto, padre –al dirigirse a Oberyn, la mano de Tyene se posa en su vientre- Un día será Rey en el Norte.

Mientras la estancia se llena de comentarios y gestos de sorpresa, siente cómo la mirada de Lady Catelyn se clava en ella. Hace varias lunas que Tyene no sangra, pero ha preferido mantenerlo oculto hasta ese momento, hasta estar segura. ¿Qué mayor vínculo entre las casas Martell y Stark? La joven sonríe para sus adentros.

* * *

Una noticia inquietante sacude toda la Fortaleza Roja. Un grupo de dornienses ha raptado a la princesa Myrcella y exigen que la casa real entregue a Sansa Stark si quiere recuperarla con vida. Al parecer, los sureños han cambiado de capa. Según las fuentes de la Araña, una de las bastardas de la Víbora Roja tiene un huargo en la barriga. La Reina Cersei casi se desmaya al recibir, junto con el mensaje, una oreja de su hija. Los secuestradores se la han hecho llegar como prueba de que las amenazas no son en vano.

Mientras tanto, las tropas norteñas siguen avanzando hacia la capital. Se han avistado algunos destacamentos en las proximidades. Los dornienses están invadiendo las fronteras con el sur, abriendo se paso hacia el Dominio. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que estén rodeados por completo.

-Un intercambio de rehenes es la solución más sabia –sugiere Varys en la reunión urgente del Consejo Privado que se celebra ese mismo día- Quedan muy pocos apoyos para poder hacer frente al Joven Lobo ahora que Dorne se ha unido al Norte y a las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Además, las revueltas del pueblo son cada vez más frecuentes –informa el Lord Comandante Marbrand- Hasta ahora, hemos podido aplacarlas, pero cada vez nos resulta más difícil.

-¿A quién le importan esos muertos de hambre? –grita el Rey Joffrey- ¡Esos salvajes del sur tienen a mi hermana! ¡Los aplastaremos!

-Todo ha sido culpa tuya –Cersei lanza una mirada envenenada a su hermano Tyrion- Si no hubieras decidido enviar a Myrcella a ese nido de víboras…

-Creo que este no es el momento más oportuno para echar cosas en cara, hermana –le responde el Mediohombre.

-¡Que me traigan a Sansa Stark! ¡Le cortaré las dos orejas! –Joffrey golpea la mesa, enfurecido.

-Temo que esa actitud no sería prudente, Alteza –replica el Consejero de los Rumores- Y debo darle la razón al Consejero de la Moneda. Ahora debemos centrarnos en llegar a un acuerdo con los rebeldes. Para ello, lo mejor sería empezar por entregarles a la chica Stark como muestra de buena voluntad.

-¡No voy a negociar con traidores!

-¿Qué hay de las casas Frey y Bolton? –pregunta Cersei con una nota de miedo en la voz- Aún contamos con ellos, ¿verdad, padre?

-Así es, sigo manteniendo correspondencia con Lord Walder…

-Pero no es suficiente –interrumpe Tyrion, jugueteando con su copa de vino- Con el ejército que han logrado reunir los Stark, los Frey nos son tan útiles como los pezones en la coraza. Y en cuanto a Roose Bolton, está claro que siempre va a buscar el favor del bando ganador. No es suficiente.

-¿Dónde están tus salvajes del Valle cuando se les necesita? –protesta Cersei.

-¡El Valle! –exclama el Gran Maestre Pycelle- Si mal no recuerdo, Lord Baelish se encuentra negociando una alianza por matrimonio con la Casa Arryn.

-Tampoco debemos olvidar a la flota de Paxter Redwyne –tercia Mace Tyrell- Podríamos sorprender a los dornienses por mar y…

-Aceptadlo, estamos perdiendo –zanja el enano- El Valle no ha querido implicarse en ningún momento, y hay que ser muy idiota para poner la mano en el fuego por Petyr Baelish. Somos dos reinos contra tres, y uno de ellos es Dorne, que está entero. Por no hablar de que aún tenemos a las tropas de Stannis y los hombres del Hierro como enemigos. Y ni el rey ni la reina regente han contribuido precisamente a encontrarnos aliados.

-No, la situación no pinta bien –comenta Varys- Tal vez si logramos llegar a algún acuerdo con los insurrectos…

-¿Acuerdo? ¡Ja! –exclama el menor de los Lannister- En lo que deberíamos pensar es en la rendición. Todas las opciones que teníamos de firmar la paz las hemos perdido o les hemos cortado la cabeza.

* * *

Es un día glorioso para los hombres del Joven Lobo. Incluso la propia Tyene siente cómo las lágrimas de alegría intentar escapar de sus ojos azules al ver a la joven pelirroja abrazarse a su madre y a su hermano, feliz de verlos de nuevo. La princesa Myrcella también está sana y salva, de vuelta entre los suyos. El intercambio de rehenes se ha conseguido llevar a cabo pacíficamente y ha sido un éxito. Ahora mismo, Robb Stark, el príncipe Oberyn y Edmure Tully, así como algunos representantes más del consejo del Rey en el Norte, se encuentran en la Fortaleza Roja, negociando con la casa real. Hay rumores de que están incluso dispuestos a aceptar la rendición. Aun así, los soldados norteños y dornienses rodean el edificio, con orden de atacar si sospechan el más mínimo atentado contra su señor.

Al fin, después de una guerra que parecía que no iba a acabar nunca, parece que se empieza a divisar la luz al final del túnel. Por desgracia, los norteños aún no podrán descansar. Para ellos, tocará regresar a Invernalia y recuperar lo que les pertenece. Será una lucha dura; pero, por suerte, seguirán contando con el apoyo del gran reino del sur. Su padre ha accedido a colaborar con la causa a cambio de poder ejecutar él mismo a la Montaña. Además, "Si su nieto va a ser Rey en el Norte, le gustaría que pudiera gobernar sobre algo que no sean cenizas". Aunque saben que no deben vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, los ánimos entre los aliados están muy altos.

Tyene, por su parte, siente una ligera agitación cada vez que piensa en ello. Pronto podrán volver a casa, pero ahora la suya será el lejano Norte, ese lugar que sólo conoce de las historias que se contaban en los Jardines del Agua de pequeña. Como los Stark dicen, se acerca el invierno, pero tal vez haya lugar en esas tierras heladas para un rayo de sol…

* * *

_¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Mandaron a los Lannister al exilio y aceptaron a Stannis como rey legítimo? ¿Los mataron a todos? ¿Pasaron por Los Gemelos? ¿Hubo Boda Roja? Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección, nyahahahah. O quizás para una posible secuela :P_


End file.
